In maintaining a bed, it is necessary to make the bed daily and occasionally change and replace the bed sheets. Typically, bedding includes a bottom sheet that is placed on the mattress of the bed and secured either by tucking the edges of the sheet under the mattress, or in a fitted sheet, by stretching the corners of the sheet over the corners of the mattress. A top sheet is then placed overtop the bottom sheet and secured by tucking at least the foot end under the mattress. A padded sheet or a mattress pad is occasionally placed on top of the mattress prior to placement of the bottom sheet. Anyone that has made a bed is aware of how difficult, time consuming and straining it can be. This is particularly the case when the mattress needs to be repeatedly lifted to secure the bed sheets. The daily chore of making a bed and changing bed sheets is even more difficult and straining for the person that is physically disabled and/or wheelchair dependent.